Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 + (6 - 3 \times 4) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = 9 + (6 - 12) \times 10 $ $ = 9 + (-6) \times 10 $ $ = 9 - 60 $ $ = -51 $